Surviving Nevada
by suzifluzie
Summary: The night crew has an accident and is stranded in the middle of the desert
1. Default Chapter

Wow, I never thought writing fanfiction could be so hard. Just getting started was the hardest part. I have newfound respect for each and every author out there. As you might have guessed, this is my first crack at this sort of thing and I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anyone, yet.  
  
Rating: G (heck, I'm a young one myself  
  
  
  
1 Survivors: Nevada  
  
"Sara, call ahead and tell them that we're going to be late," commanded Grissom as he peered intently through the windshield. It was effort wasted as the wall of rain left the road a mystery.  
  
The brunette dutifully punched in the number on her cell phone and waited for it to ring. After a bit she frowned, ended the call and tried again.  
  
Grissom dared a glance at her through the rearview mirror. "What's wrong?"  
  
"There's no signal. Must be the storm interfering with the reception or something."  
  
"Let me see," said Nick as he plucked the phone from her.  
  
"Hey, give it back!"  
  
"No, you're doing it wrong," he explained, waving the cell just out of her reach over Warrick's slumbering form. It wasn't far enough as all three were cramped in the back of an SUV rental. With an exasperated sigh Sara made a sudden lung for the phone. It flew out of Nick's grasp and cluttered to their feet. A mad rush to claim the cell ensued, jolting Warrick from his nap.  
  
"What the?????" He quickly oriented himself and grabbed the phone from where it had lodged itself behind his leg. Sara and Nick glared at him venomously and began to prepare for the battle ahead.  
  
"Help!" he yelped and quickly tossed the object of desire to Catherine in the seat in front.  
  
She glanced up in surprise from the report she was trying to finish. "Hey, don't bring me into this mess." And she tossed the phone back over her shoulder. Nick and Sara attacked each other, and with a war cry Warrick launched himself into the fray.  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
The squeals and shouts died instantaneously with Grissom's command. "Can't you see that I'm trying to keep us alive here." He rubbed his temples with one free hand as he usually did at the beginning of a migraine.  
  
"Sorry boss said Sara, instantly remorseful.  
  
"Party pooper," muttered Nick. Sara snorted as she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a giggle. Before things could get out of hand again Warrick intervened.  
  
"She's right though. There really is no signal."  
  
"That's great!" sighed Catherine as she put her report away. "We're going to miss our flight and I'm going to miss Lindsey's soccer game."  
  
"Even worse is that we won't get our reports in on time. Brass is going to have our heads."  
  
"Well, it serves him right," intervened Sara. "Sending us out to that conference in the middle of no where without a moments notice."  
  
"Oh, you know you liked it," teased Nick. "You got more excited than a Treckie at a StarTreck convention. You're just upset that you had to wear a skirt."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to glare out the window, which showed the same rain stained scenery that it had shown for the past 2 hours. She pulled her skirt lower self-consciously. Nick was right, not as if she'd ever admit it though. Part of her foul mood had been brought upon the indecent attire she had been forced to wear. The conference's dress-cod had been 'upscale casual', and although she had been prepared to wear dress pants, Catherine had talked her into this skirt combination, complete with high heels. High heels! Awful contraptions. Even sitting with them on was giving her blisters. Catherine had dressed similarly, stating that they 'had to set a good example since they were representing the lab'. Whatever. The guys had not fared much better though, she thought with no little satisfaction. Once Catherine was through with them they were all in suits. Grissom and Warrick seemed to take it all in stride but Nick definitely looked uncomfortable.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by and ominous rumble coming from the engine of the car.  
  
"What was that?" asked Catherine.  
  
Warrick frowned in concentration trying to pinpoint the noise. The car rumbled again. Enlightenment cleared his features, which promptly grew clouded again. "Uh-oh, Gris…"  
  
He didn't get to finish his sentence, as the car gave a sudden lurch and stopped. Unfortunately the slick road wouldn't let them off the hook that easily and the car began a slow spin to the right. Grissom vainly tried to regain control, but without the help of a working engine the battle was helpless.  
  
They were all thrown to the left as the car continued its deadly ballet. A sickening crack was heard as someone's head cracked against a window. Five screams resounded in the car as it continued spinning uncontrollably into the storm.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for now. Reviews are a must. Not that I'm blackmailing or anything…..  
  
And criticism is welcome. Please make it constructive. I do want to get better at this. 


	2. chapter 2

I have to make a formal apology. The other day I was reading some fanfiction, when I came across another story with practically the same title as mine. The story line was also vaguely similar too. I think that story came first, so that makes me the copier. I really didn't mean to be. My defence is that great minds think alike.  
  
I am therefore changing the name of my story; if anybody has any ideas, feel free to help. My sincere apologies to that other author and anybody else who might have taken offence at such blatant plagiarism.  
  
Disclaimers - the usual, I don't own anything except for the great weather they experience.  
  
And here you go, thanks to all my marvellous reviewers. I LOVE the reviews. DON'T STOP!  
  
And, where we left off.  
  
  
  
The spin carried the car to the edge of the level ground, where a steep descent marked the top of a valley. The occupants of the car held their collective breaths, as the car seemed to hesitate over the brink. Would it go over? Gravity made the final decision and the CSIs tried to brace themselves as best they could as they succumbed to the inevitable.  
  
Warrick lost track of the number of flips past five, but suddenly the car seemed to settle on its back and continue down the slope upside down. He preyed that they would reach the bottom this way. Upside down he could handle. His pleas went unheard as the car hit a dip and once more continued its somersaults. From the corner of his eye he saw the stupid phone fly by.  
  
So sudden that it caught them by surprise, the car stopped. The deathly silence was broken only by the incessant pattern of rain on the roof and a strange lapping noise.  
  
"Is.is everyone all right?" asked Grissom.  
  
Warrick evaluated himself quickly. Strangely enough, he seemed to be in one piece. Throughout most of the fall he'd been thrown against Nick, who was considerable softer than the metal door on his right.  
  
"OK over here" he let everyone know.  
  
"Just some cuts up here," Catherine informed them. "When the glass shattered it must have nicked me a bit. You too Gris." She wiped some blood off his forehead, but most of it had already washed away with the rain coming through broken window.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Just a bit shaken. Not too stirred." This typical Nick comment seemed to relieve some of the tension and they allowed themselves some small smiles.  
  
"And Sara?" asked Grissom.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Sara?" he asked again, more concerned.  
  
Nick glanced to his left and saw her small crumpled form. Above her head the window sported an intricate spider web design beautifully splashed red. His mind spun with horror, considering all the possibilities. He gently pinched her arm, mindful not to move her and inadvertently cause more harm than good.  
  
"Hunh? Why are we at the beach?" she asked groggily as she weakly slapped his arm away. She sat up straighter revealing a gash on her forehead glimmering with blood. She looked at Nick, but her eyes seemed to be having trouble focusing. He stared worriedly at her but was interrupted from his reverie with Grissom's curious question.  
  
"Sara, what do you mean by 'beach'?"  
  
"Grissom, it's obvious that she's disoriented. Why question her." Nick's argument was destroyed as a half-smile made its way to Sara's mouth as she replied.  
  
"Can't you hear it? The waves make it sound like we're at a beach." She blinked a few times as her mind began to clear, ".which shouldn't, since last time I checked we were driving across the desert, a slightly wet desert, yet nevertheless a desert."  
  
Her ramblings fell on mute ears as everyone suddenly became aware of the noise and craned their heads to stare outside. Sure enough, there was water. Lots of it.  
  
The bottom of the valley had once been the home to a pleasant little stream that, with the help of the last few hours of rain, had overcome its banks and become a raging torrent of a river, with a current strong enough to destabilize and carry a two-story house away, if some poor idiot decided to build there. As the group members had been gathering their wits the water level had risen significantly, now lapping halfway up the side of their car. There could be no time for confusion. Grissom took charge.  
  
"Everybody grab what you can and get OUT!"  
  
  
  
*** Sorry about the delay with this chapter. It was supposed to be up before the summer but then there were site problems and then I went away for 2 months. More to follow. 


	3. chapter 3

All right, all right. I've really become the hypocrite that I hate, promising a story, and then not posting. Sorry, life has gotten pretty hectic. I hope you all will enjoy this. * * *  
  
In record time the group managed to grab whatever they had in reach and scramble out of the vehicle. Within seconds they were soaked. They began a mad dash up the valley wall, which seemed to impede all their efforts. The rain pounded down on them seeming to drive them back with its force alone. The steep embankment had become a giant mudslide making each step extremely difficult. After quite a battle with only 3 meters to show for their effort Warrick asked, "Are you sure we should have left the car? It seems that we were relatively safe in there, and out here any misstep will send us back into the river." Nick nodded in agreement. "If we stayed in the car we would have no chance. As soon as the current grabs it, there's no telling where it will flow. You have failed to consider all the rapids and waterfalls that form in these flash floods. Right here and now, at least we have a fighting chance." Any further explanation was interrupted by Sara suddenly doubling over and hurling up her lunch. Catherine gently supported her and tried to keep her hair back. She glared at the boys, signifying that this argument was over. Whatever was done was done, and now they had to get out of this mess. "You OK hon?" she asked soothingly. Sara offered an embarassed smile and curt nod in return. She immediately straightened her shoulders and continued the climb up. She looked back over her shoulder challengingly. "You gust coming?" She wavered a bit, but found her balance again and continued. Catherine arched her eyebrow at Grissom, but he just shrugged and gave her his 'that's Sara' smile. They all followed.  
  
Halfway up they came across an overhang in the valley wall. Further inspection showed it to be a small cave. Grissom looked down, judging the distance. "We seem to be far enough up. Let's wait out the storm in here." The group piled in and gratefully gave into their exhaustion. "Dump your things in the middle. We've got to figure out what we have." Catherine emptied here purse into which she had managed to dump the contents of the dashboard. Lipstick, eye shadow, a compact mirror, her wallet, and road map. Not too encouraging. Grissom had his field kit, for some reason he had it next to him at all times and somehow had managed to keep hold of it throughout their trek. Warrick surprised himself by pulling the cell phone out of his pocket. He hadn't even realized that that was what he had grabbed when his hand blindly snagged anything within reach. His other pocket revealed a Discman. Sara's eyes lit up. "Awesome, I thought it was a gonner." She grabbed it from Warrick and quickly popped it open revealing the latest Alanis Morrissette CD. She took it out and lovingly polished it. "Perfect, not a scratch. Thanks Warrick." A little dumbfounded, all he could do was nod in return. Sara gently put the Discman down and revealed here treasures. A survival kit and a novel. Not to be outdone, Nick quickly cried, "And, last but not least, my backpack." He grinned with delight at their blank looks. Sara put her book safely away and decided to bite. "OK, what's so special about your backpack?" "Nothing, except for the fact that its full of food!" and with the air of a mayor cutting the ribbon over a new bridge he dumped the bag's contents over the cave floor. Out tumbled what seemed to be a lifetime supply of Doritos, kitkats and aeros. "Alright!" Warrick gave a high five to Nick as he made a move to snag a bar for himself. "Not so fast." Warned Grissom. "This is all the food, if I may call it that, that we seem to have, and we don't know how long we might need it for." "More important," interrupted Catherine, "is the fact that we're going to need water." Sara broke into a grin. "Now its my turn to save the day." She unzipped the survival kit and took out a folded piece of plastic. Once unfolded it turned out to be a 5L jug for water. Triumphantly she stood up to fill it up with rainwater. A few steps away from the exit she suddenly turned green and rushed out madly. Worried, they all followed. Outside, they found her bringing up the rest of the contents of her stomach, leaving her weak and wobbly. By her feet the dropped jug began to float away on a river of mud. Warrick launched himself at it as Nick collected Sara before she collapsed. She tried to brush him away but found she couldn't support herself. "Come on Sara, you're in no shape to be stubborn." She gave in, but glared at everyone to show that she wasn't happy about it. Warrick spluttered back up to them all covered in mud, happily waving the jug above his head. Grissom and Nick took Sara inside, while Warrick and Catherine stayed outside to collect the water and clean off.  
  
"Sara, lie down," commanded Grissom as he went through his field kit. "Really, Gris, I'm fine. The fall just twisted my stomache around." "No, your symptoms are concurrent with those of a concussions." Retrieving a flashlight he turned to her. "Look at me." Defiantly she stared at Nick. He wouldn't let her get away with it. "Do as he says." Two against one. With a sigh she gave into Grissom's inspection of her pupils. "Well, they're equally responsive, but we can't be sure. When you go to sleep someone's going to have to wake you every 20 minutes." "Come on Gris, I'm not a baby." "Then stop acting like one!" Grissom snapped in frustration, as he broke under his concern for her. He seemed taken aback by his own outburst. Sara just stared at him in shock before retreating to a corner to nurse her hurt pride. Catherine and Warrick rushed back in. "Man, we caught that water just in time. The storm just cleared up." "Yeah" agreed Catherine. "You can actually see the sun now. In a few minutes we're going to get a beautiful sunset." "Now we can get out of here. Where's the map? Who can show me where we are?" asked Nick as he eagerly rubbed his hands together. Catherine tossed the map to him. "We're on the road just north of that main highway." She pointed it out. "We followed it for the last 2 hours, which would leave us somewhere around here." Nick frowned. "I know it's not near any populated areas," she amended. "But we can just stop any passing cars for help." "That's not the point. There won't be any cars passing us." "What do you mean?" "Cath, the road you've indicated is just a fold in the map. For the past 2 hours we've faithfully followed a crease in this paper!"  
  
* * *  
  
There (patting myself on the back), that's done! I really have all the episodes written in shorthand, it's getting them onto a computer that's proving to be a problem. And then there's the schoolwork. I can't handle that and this. Maybe I should drop the school thing. 


End file.
